<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimensions another episode: new Vegas’ despair by FedoraKing24, Sidtrap1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854374">Dimensions another episode: new Vegas’ despair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24'>FedoraKing24</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987'>Sidtrap1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout (Video Games), star wars the clone wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedoraKing24/pseuds/FedoraKing24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidtrap1987/pseuds/Sidtrap1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping a huge gunfight with the cabal, the guardians of the dimensions try to retreat alliance territory, but are forced to teleport to the danganrop 1 dimension where they find junko and a dozen commando droids waiting for them</p><p>THIS IS ONLY CHAPTER ONE AND WILL BE EDITED LATER</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimensions another episode: new Vegas’ despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cabal troops are chasing the guardians of the dimensions(jack, Jesse, DB serana, serana, Christine, Veronica, Eleanor, juniper and Nikki) through a hallway in the joy of creation dimension, the guardians teleport to a “random” dimension while the cabal troops get slaughtered by the fallen behind them, the guardians teleport into the gymnasium of the danganropa 1 dimension and see sayaka, byakuya, Celestia, toko, kyoko, chihiro, aoi and makoto all being held at gunpoint by commando droids, while junko and mukuro are on stage, standing on the corpses of Leon, taka, mondo, Sakura, hifumi and yasuhiro, junko yells out, “You finally made it, I made sure that your omni tools would only teleport here. Let's see what you're made of." the commando droids turns towards the guardians and open fire, then kyoko and genocide jill rip those the heads off two of distracted commando droids, nikki throws a 44 magnum to kyoko and then jumps on stage to fight junko. Mukuro aims her M4A1 at nikki until she's stabbed through her stomach with DB serana's daedric sword, mukuro drops her rifle and falls onto the stage bleeding heavily, DB serana pulls her sword out of mukuro and heals her wounds, then kicks her in the face, knocking her out cold, meanwhile the guardians, kyoko and genocide jill finish off the the remaining commando droids and nikki beats up junko who is spitting out blood and laughing, nikki throws junko to the ground and asks, "Why did the cabal lure us here, what are they planning?" Junko spitting out blood and replies, "I can't say shit about them, but I can tell you that this was my idea, mine, mine alone.", junko grins before nikki's hits her in the face with the stock of her stg 44 which knocks her out cold, DB heals junko’s wounds, while the others head to paragon alliance territory with the unconscious mukuro. DB serana asks Nikki, “What should we do with her, we can’t bring her back to the madre.”, Nikki replies, “Lock her in the lucky 38’s basement from my dimension, I’m going up to the presidential suite and crashing on my bed. I’m still tired from dealing with my psycho girlfriend and I need to rest.”, DB serana puts her right hand on Nikki’s left shoulder and says, “I understand, I’ll drop and tell the others.”, Nikki Klein teleports in her bedroom in the lucky 38, drops her desert ranger helmet onto the ground and passes out on her bed.</p><p> </p><p>A unknown time later, Nikki Klein wakes up and sees that she’s in a latex straight jacket and has a muzzle on her mouth(it only prevents her from biting people, she can still talk), Nikki sees a woman with red eyes also in a latex straight jacket sitting on a desk in her bedroom, the woman notices that Nikki Klein is awake and runs up to her a asks, “You’re Nikki Klein, right, right? The famous legion killer?”, Nikki replies, “Yep, that’s me, who are you and what do you want?”, the woman licks her fangs and says, “You can call me genocide jack and I need your help to rescue my girlfriend.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>